


Сквозь границы времен

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Ivan Vasilievich Changes Occupation - Freeform, Kate & Leopold - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character Historical figures, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Ларри Дэйли — ученый-изобретатель. Гуляя по эпохам с помощью своего прибора для путешествий во времени, он не думал, что вернется с гостями.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам фильмов «Кейт и Лео» и «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию». Немагическое!АУ, научная фантастика, ООС исторических персонажей.  
> Беты -  RobinGoodfellow,  Мадам Суслевская

Короткие мечи бесшумно пронзали воздух и с глухим звоном опускались на бронзовые щиты. Толпа гудела, поддерживая и раззадоривая бойцов, чья кровь медленно сочилась из полученных в бою ран и капала на землю. Удар, другой, и вот один из сражающихся потерял равновесие и упал навзничь, не способный больше встать под тяжестью чужой ноги. Толпа взорвалась где радостными, а где рассерженными выкриками. Победивший гладиатор, продолжая удерживать побежденного на земле, оглядел трибуны и, поняв желание зрителей, воткнул меч в поверженного противника.

Ларри Дэйли опустил выставленный перед собой кулак и с отвращением отвернулся от арены, чтобы не смотреть на смерть. Передернувшись, Ларри покачал головой: проклятые дикие нравы. Поправив перекинутую через плечо хлопковую сумку, он направился вдоль узкого коридора позади трибун к лестнице, ведущей наверх, на ходу вынимая из сумки небольшой фотоаппарат. Обходя арену, Ларри периодически скрывался за колоннами и делал снимки. Однако его подозрительные перемещения заметили два стражника с трибуны знати: тень колонны закрыла объектив, и снимок вышел со вспышкой. Стражники, бурно жестикулируя и указывая в сторону Ларри, прокричали на латыни. Не став дожидаться, пока те призовут подкрепление и последуют за ним, Ларри постарался слиться с ликующей толпой и начал пробираться в сторону лестницы между трибунами. 

Крик стражи даже сквозь гул толпы привлек внимание Октавиуса, почетного гостя арены, пришедшего зрителем со своим соратником Марком Антонием. Обернувшись, Октавиус проследил взглядом за стражей и увидел, как они преследует человека в нелепо и совершенно безобразно повязанной тоге. Очевидно, шпион, посланный на римские земли, или убийца, нанятый врагами. Пристально следя за погоней, Октавиус видел, как чужак нырнул в толпу и, незамеченный стражей, добрался до лестницы. Однако вместо того, чтобы побежать вниз и скрыться, мужчина поспешил по каменным ступеням наверх. Заинтригованный подобным поведением, Октавиус поднялся с места и, коротко попрощавшись с Марком, без дальнейших объяснений покинул трибуну. 

Поднявшись за незнакомцем, Октавиус оглядел каменные коридоры и, заметив тень, направился туда, вынимая из ножен меч. Ему хотелось загнать этого человека в тупик и разузнать, что же тот задумал и кем прислан. Бесшумно приближаясь, Октавиус с любопытством наблюдал за действиями чужака, пока не понял, что тот собирается сделать.

Ларри добрался до верхней точки стены и взглянул на окружавшую амфитеатр каменную площадь. Хоть высотой и не сравнится с Колизеем, но скорости должно хватить, решил Ларри, после чего достал из сумки и надел на запястье своеобразные часы и проверил дату. Еще раз посмотрев вниз, он завязал сумку в узел, чтобы не открылась при падении, и шагнул вперед. Перед самым падением, он ощутил, как плечо сжала чужая рука. Обернувшись, Ларри встретился взглядом с римлянином, чьи глаза в этот момент выражали панику и ужас. Увы, инерция падения потянула римлянина следом за Ларри со стены, и тому не осталось ничего другого, как дернуть римлянина на себя и крепко обнять, чтобы тот не погиб, расшибившись о камни.

* * *

— Господи ты боже мой, — пробурчал Ларри Дэйли, отряхивая тогу от сухой земли и песка.

Поверхностно осмотрев себя на наличие ушибов и ссадин, Ларри обнаружил небольшой порез на руке — там, где он прижал к себе римлянина, который, оказывается, во время падения продолжал держать в руке обнаженный меч. Направленный в эту минуту как раз прямо на него невольным сопутешественником. Разъяренным и одновременно, кажется, испуганным. 

Римлянин — полководец, судя по шлему и плащу, что-то требовательно произнес на латыни, но Ларри лишь помахал перед собой руками.

— Прости, приятель, я тебя не понимаю. Слышишь ведь, да? Мой язык для тебя тоже иностранный.

Не обращая внимания на меч в руках собеседника, Ларри оглядел окружающую обстановку и досадливо покачал головой. Да, он именно там, где хотел появиться — дикие прерии Дикого Запада, предположительно не так далеко от тропы Санта-Фе и порта на реке Миссури. К сожалению, с попутчиком ему уже не удастся осмотреть торговый путь и порт, зря только брал и таскал с собой костюм ковбоя.

Уперев руки в бока, Ларри обернулся к римлянину.

— Значит так, даже если ты меня не понимаешь, нам надо вернуть тебя обратно, в твое время, — пояснил он, ловя настороженный взгляд римлянина. — Смотри, видишь обрыв скалы? Так вот, нам надо снова прыгнуть с высоты.

Ларри указал на край небольшого каньона и, продолжая медленно произносить слова, попытался на пальцах изобразить двуногого человечка, идущего по руке до конца кисти и спрыгивающего вниз.

Римлянин в ответ отшатнулся и стал громко возмущаться. Не убирая меча, он возвел руки к небу и, скорее всего, призывал древнеримских богов разрешить сложившееся безобразие.

— Стоп-стоп, — Ларри выставил перед собой ладони, прерывая эту гневную тираду небесам. — Так не годится. Криками мы ничего не добьемся, нам в любом случае надо прыгать, — и он вновь указал на край скалы. — Иначе ты домой вернуться не сможешь, понимаешь? 

Римлянин в ответ поджал губы и покачал головой, упрямо нахмурившись.

Ларри возвел глаза к небу.

— Как тебе объяснить-то по-человечески...

Медленно подойдя к римлянину, он показал пальцем на меч, а затем на ножны, изображая руками, как вкладывает меч в ножны. После недолгих сомнений римлянин спрятал оружие.

— Так, хорошо. Первый шаг сделан. А теперь пойдем прыгать.

Ларри ухватил римлянина за запястье и потянул за собой. Чем ближе они подходили к обрыву, тем сильнее римлянин вырывался из его крепкой хватки, а у самого края скалы начал судорожно трясти головой, выражая несогласие с таким планом.

— Эй, дамочки, осторожнее! 

Оба, Ларри и римлянин, обернулись на крик, неожиданно прозвучавший за их спинами. К ним издалека бежал ковбой, придерживая рукой шляпу. Ларри отпустил руку римлянина.

— Ну кто там еще? Я так никогда... — мучительно пробормотал он, но запнулся, когда до него дошел смысл восклицания. Моргнув пару раз, вопросительно поднял брови. — Дамочки? 

Ковбой приблизился к ним на расстояние тридцати шагов и замер.

— Ух ты ж, корова без седла! И правда мужики, — он обвел их фигуры взглядом. — Какого черта вы в юбках тогда? Актеры что ли? У вас тут рядом стоянка труппы?

— Нет, мы... то есть точно, да, угадал, мы актеры. Это одеяние римских полководцев первого века от рождества Христова, — пояснил для него Ларри, облегченно вздохнув. — На мне тоже одеяние римлянина той эпохи.

— Хм. Я смотрю, ты ученый человек, акцент у тебя странный... И правда, похож наряд, издалека не разглядел, а то смотрю — платья женские. Не ожидал просто увидеть в наших прериях, парень. А что спутник твой молчит? Поссорились?

— Ну, можно и так сказать. И, если ты не против, нам надо продолжать наше путешествие... — Ларри сделал неопределенный жест вдоль обрыва, пытаясь сообразить, как отделаться от ковбоя, чтобы тот не дай бог не захотел дойти с ними до предполагаемой стоянки.

— Да, конечно, прости, просто думал — девушки в беде. Безопасного вам пути, не подходите больше так близко к краю.

— Спасибо. И никаких обид, всё понимаю... Кхм... — Ларри похлопал римлянина по плечу, привлекая его внимание. За всё время диалога с ковбоем тот ни проронил ни слова, лишь переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Пойдем, нам надо возвращать тебя... то есть возвращаться домой.

Ларри мотнул головой в сторону обрыва и в этот раз, поджав губы, римлянин просто кивнул и последовал за ним. Ларри на ходу обернулся и махнул на прощанье ковбою, ожидая, когда тот, наконец, развернутся и направится по своим делам. 

Через пару минут путешествия Ларри с римлянином остановились.

— Так, ну что ж, нам пора прыгать, пока еще на кого-нибудь не натолкнулись.

Ларри взял римлянина за предплечье и потянул за собой. Тот издал жалобный стон, но не сопротивлялся, когда его подвели к краю. Ларри протянул руку, чтобы настроить прибор на предыдущие указатели, но был прерван:

— Эй ты, полегче! Отпусти его! — к ним медленно подходил тот же ковбой, но в этот раз в каждой руке он держал по револьверу, направленному на Ларри.

— Слушай, я не...

— Неважно. Отпусти его, — ковбой кивнул в сторону римлянина, — не видишь, он не хочет с тобой идти. И знай, я пережил встречу с диким медведем, тебе не запугать Джедидайю Смита!

— Да я и не думал запугивать, — предельно вежливо ответил Ларри, косясь на наставленное на него оружие. — Просто ты внимательно глянь — никого я не заставляю. Видишь, я его даже не держу.

Ларри показательно выставил перед собой ладони. Римлянин, как и прежде, остался стоять рядом.

Джедидайя Смит, как тот себя величал, свел брови и перевел внимание на римлянина, который с любопытством разглядывал его в ответ.

— Эй ты, — обратился к нему ковбой. — Он заставляет тебя?

Римлянин покачал головой, не понимая слов.

Приняв жест за отрицание, ковбой почесал затылок дулом револьвера и, подумав, убрал оружие в две кобуры, закрепленные на поясе по разные стороны.

— Я что хотел спросить-то: попадался ли вам на пути источник... 

Договорить он не успел, так как Ларри решил воспользоваться отсутствием в руках ковбоя оружия.

Открыв от изумления рот, Джедидайя Смит с нарастающим ужасом наблюдал, как тот схватил спутника за запястье и потянул к краю. Джедидайя бросился им наперерез, воспользовавшись тем, что второй актер немного растерялся и замешкался. К сожалению, Джедидайя не рассчитал скорость приближения и столкнулся с ними — и столкнул их всех с обрыва, потеряв равновесие.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — только и успел проорать Ларри Дэйли, в спешке хватая ковбоя за жилетку и римлянина за тунику, и, как мог, обхватил их обоих в полете, прижимая к себе.

* * *

Рухнув со своей тяжелой ношей на асфальт, Ларри судорожно перевел дыхание, когда падение выбило воздух из легких. Рядом пошевелились и застонали случайные спутники. Живы. Он, конечно, в этом не сомневался, но всё равно радовался каждый раз, когда удачно «прыгал».

В воздухе знакомо пахло выхлопными газами, слышался звук двигателей и шум колес проезжающих автомобилей. Убедившись, что они втроем неожиданно не появились на проезжей части, Ларри облегченно выдохнул и медленно сел, ожидая, когда те двое придут в себя. 

Удачной идеей было поставить по умолчанию координаты дома и время начала путешествия. Чтобы, если его вдруг прервут, и он не успеет или ему не удастся настроить прибор на какое-то конкретное время, будучи в прошлом, его возвратило домой: в то самое время, когда в другой части города исчезал он сам, отправляясь в это самое путешествие. 

Конечно, родная улица — не совсем дом, но сложно было установить точные координаты, когда квартира находится на седьмом этаже. Объясняй потом соседям с первого этажа, как ты к ним попал, и что это не было взломом с проникновением.

С этими мыслями он всегда отправлялся в путь в ночное время, чтобы на улицах было как можно меньше народу. Появление человека из ниоткуда посреди тротуара может вызвать ненужный интерес или довести до инфаркта.

Первым из двоих попутчиков Ларри в путешествии во времени очнулся римлянин. Резко сев, он оглядел улицу и, кашляя, запричитал на латинском. 

— Прости, парень, сегодня неудачный день для прыжков, — пробурчал Ларри, не имея никакого желания подниматься в ближайшие несколько минут.

— Мы где? Что это за вонь? — раздалось слева от него осторожным голосом ковбоя. Тот лежал рядом, словно боясь пошевелиться, и в панике разглядывал ночное небо, отражающееся в окнах высотного здания.

— В Нью-Йорке. И это обычный запах мегаполиса.

— Нью-Йорк... 

Ковбой — Джедидайя — тоже сел и обвел взглядом окружавшие их здания и проезжавшие машины. 

— Это не Нью-Йорк. Как мы здесь оказались? Мы же... мы должны были разбиться! 

Он обернулся в сторону римлянина, который продолжал выражать недовольство на родном языке. 

— Почему он не паникует? Это ведь невероятно! Выжить после падения с той скалы было невозможно.

— Ну, ему уже не впервой, — пояснил Ларри, зевнув: сказывался спад уровня адреналина после пережитого стресса. — Я думал вернуть его домой, но ты помешал. А сейчас поздно уже. Позже всё сделаю.

Ларри медленно поднялся, за ним — его спутники. 

— Что вообще происходит? Почему мы не разбились? — продолжал расспросы ковбой. — И как вас зовут, кстати, парни?

Ларри помотал головой.

— Я Ларри Дэйли, можешь звать меня просто Ларри. Как этого зовут — я не знаю, он мне такой же знакомец, как и ты, только не представлялся. Пойдем, переночуете у меня, а завтра я вас верну по местам. Дома всё и объясню.

— А что этот на латинском всё бормочет? Другого языка что ли не знает?

— Эм, ну вообще-то нет, — Ларри искоса взглянул на римлянина. — Вернее, английского он точно не знает... 

Привычным уже жестом он взял римлянина за предплечье и потянул за собой, указывая на двери многоэтажного здания. Джедидайя пошел следом, оглядывая уличные вывески.

— Он какую-то чушь несет о прогневанных богах.

— Стоп, — Ларри резко остановился. — Ты понимаешь латынь? — удивленно спросил он.

Джедидайя пожал плечами.

— Наряду с еще парочкой языков.

— Это очень удачно... — протянул Ларри, отпуская руку римлянина. — Скажи ему, чтобы шел за нами, и что мы идем ко мне домой. Что там я всё объясню, а завтра верну вас по домам.

— А как ты нас вернешь? — удивленно подняв брови, поинтересовался Джедидайя, после того как передал послание. Они прошли через стеклянные двери в фойе и направились к железным дверям внутри. 

— Так же, как и сюда вас перенес.

Ларри занес руку к кнопке вызова лифта и встал, как вкопанный, уставившись на свое запястье. Его прибора на руке не было.

— Черт! Стойте тут и никуда не уходите, я сейчас!

Со всех ног бросившись на улицу, он только и успел с ужасом увидеть, как его изобретение, над созданием которого он бился годами, с треском переехал ночной рейсовый автобус. 

На деревянных ногах подойдя к раздавленному прибору, он подобрал все детали и осколки и направился обратно. В фойе дома разыгрались нешуточные страсти — римлянин и ковбой о чем-то спорили, размахивая руками и то и дело повышая друг на друга голос. Лари взглянул на них и молча прошел мимо. Его мрачное лицо заставило их замолчать и, шикнув друг на друга, последовать за ним.

* * *

Поездка в лифте с людьми, которые не знают, что это такое — не тот опыт, который Ларри Дэйли готов был повторить в ближайшем будущем. Он еле удержал в руках части изобретения, пытаясь успокоить двух гостей из прошлого, когда те в панике начали стучать по стенам кабины.

Облегченно вздохнув, Ларри чуть не был сбит с ног, когда открылись двери лифта и его спутники выпрыгнули в коридор. Обнаружив, что окружающая обстановка изменилась, они начали бурно обсуждать случившееся, круглыми глазами поглядывая на Ларри.

— Никакой магии, парни, — угадал их мысли Ларри, направляясь к своей квартире. — Мы всё там же, только на шесть этажей выше. Старое изобретение, называется «лифт» — само поднимает людей на нужную им высоту.

Джедидайя пересказал всё Октавиусу, и они оба перестали смотреть на Ларри, как на чародея.

Аккуратно открыв дверь квартиры, стараясь не выронить детали, Ларри кивком пригласил спутников зайти первыми. Когда они подчинились, он подцепил за собой дверь ногой, и она по инерции захлопнулась.

Дом, милый дом.

Знакомый запах пластика и масла. 

Положив на журнальный столик всё, что осталось от прибора, Ларри включил в комнате свет и повернулся к гостям.

— Так. Я сейчас всё объясню, но у меня не очень хорошие новости, так что лучше присядьте. И сперва пообещайте соблюдать основное — главное — правило, от которого может зависеть ваше будущее: не паникуйте и не совершайте сейчас опрометчивых поступков... типа моего убийства.

Дождавшись, когда Джедидайя переведет римлянину, и они оба усядутся на диване, кивнув и выжидательно на него уставившись, Ларри продолжил:

— Плохая новость такова, что вот это, — он указал на остатки изобретения, — был ваш шанс вернуться домой уже завтра. Этот прибор... изделие — мое изобретение. С его помощью я путешествовал по различным эпохам. — Игнорируя взгляд Джедидайи и впоследствии римлянина, которому тот всё пересказывал, Ларри вышагивал по комнате: — Оно было у меня на руке и, судя по всему, от удара об асфальт... о дорогу слетело и отскочило на проезжую часть... на дорогу, где попало под колеса автомобиля... одной из железных повозок, которые вы видели на улице. В общем, теперь прибора нет, он был уничтожен, и мне потребуется не меньше полугода, чтобы его воссоздать. Пока я не соберу его вновь, я не смогу вернуть вас в ваши времена. 

Закончив, Ларри остановился и повернулся к двум гостям. 

— Стой-стой, приятель, — Джедидайя снял шляпу и сжал полы в руках, — ты хочешь сказать, что в этом времени только у тебя такое изобретение? Я думал, раз тут столько всяких фиговин, тут все налево и направо перемещаются во времени, по высоте, на расстояния...

— Ну, по высоте и на расстояния — да, любой пользуется этими изобретениями, а вот прибор для перемещения во времени — единственный в своем роде. Был. 

Когда Джедидайя объяснил ситуацию римлянину, они вновь посмотрели на него, как на волшебника. В то же время их лица выражали смешение разных эмоций — от восхищения до паники при мысли, что пути назад, в их настоящее, у них пока что нет.

— А какой здесь год? — справившись с собой, наконец, спросил Джедидайя.

— Сейчас две тысячи шестой год. С твоего времени прошло почти два века, а со времен этого римлянина — два тысячелетия.

— Его зовут Октавиус. 

— О, — Ларри немного растерялся, забыв, что у второго гостя тоже есть имя. — Передай ему, что меня зовут Ларри Дэйли и мне приятно с ним познакомиться.

Кивнув, Джедидайя передал информацию Октавиусу, который тогда встал с дивана и, приложив руку к груди, слегка поклонился Ларри.

— Во дает! — рассмеялся Джедидайя, получив в ответ убийственный взгляд от римлянина.

— Чего это он?

— Ему не нравится, когда над ним смеются, — Джедидайя махнул шляпой в сторону римлянина. — Пока тебя не было, там внизу, он мне заливал про гладиаторские бои и дружбу с Цезарем и не слишком обрадовался, когда я назвал его психом. Хотя сейчас понимаю, что он не съехал с катушек и, скорее всего, говорил правду. Еще признался, что посчитал тебя одним из богов, пока ты с ним не заговорил и не испортил это впечатление. Вот умора была, он так серьезно это сказал!

Снова рассмеявшись, Джедидайя не заметил, как Октавиус повернулся к нему.

— Ой! — воскликнул ковбой, уронив из рук шляпу и хватаясь за ногу, на которую секундой ранее со всей силы наступил римлянин. 

Джедидайя в ответ пнул его по щиколотке, попав, правда, по поножи — защитной металлической пластине, из-за чего ему пришлось вновь хвататься за ногу от боли. На этот раз настала очередь Октавиуса смеяться.

— Прекратите драться, — устало выдохнул Ларри, усаживаясь в кресло и закрывая лицо ладонями. — Не хватало только, чтобы вы мне тут что-нибудь... — звон разбитого стекла заставил его вздрогнуть, — ... разнесли.

Убрав руки, он увидел на лицах гостей два одинаково виноватых выражения. На полу лежали осколки стекла, разлетевшиеся в стороны от упавшей со стены картины, там же на полу валялась маленькая диванная подушка — такая же осталась лежать у второго подлокотника дивана.

— Так, утро вечера мудренее, — изрек Ларри, вставая. 

Оглядев небольшие разрушения, он жестом показал гостям оставаться в комнате и через минуту вернулся со шваброй и совком. Подметая осколки, он сообщил:

— Я вам сейчас принесу какую-нибудь одежду — вы оба вроде не так чтобы выше меня, и тогда будем устраивать вас на ночлег.

Разобравшись с мусором, он вернулся, заскочив по пути в спальню за одеждой.

— Тут вот два набора нижнего белья и одежда на завтра. А то в таком виде разгуливать в наше время можно только в Хэллоуин, после вечеринки или раздавая рекламу. И не спрашивайте, что я сейчас имею в виду. Так, тебе, Джедидайя, джинсы и рубашка — твоя тоже сойдет, но, честно говоря, ее пора стирать. Октавиусу эти спортивные штаны и футболка. Надеюсь, ты объяснишь ему, если он не поймет, как одевать.

— Ты меня за его няньку что ли оставляешь? — возмутился Джедидайя, получив свой комплект одежды.

— Слушай, я латинский не знаю, а жестами всё это показывать — долго. Тем более, у тебя должок за картину.

Джедидайя недовольно вздохнул, но перечить перестал.

* * *

Рассказывать невежам, как работает ванна и унитаз, было делом нелегким, но к двум часам ночи перед Ларри Дэйли стояли два чистых и на первый взгляд — вполне обыкновенных мужчины. Если не считать, что Октавиус отказался расставаться со своим красным плащом — палудаментумом, который он набросил поверх футболки.

— У меня есть два варианта, как вас разместить, — сказал Ларри и указал за их спины, — я могу разложить этот диван, там будет два спальных места, или могу постелить одному из вас на полу.

— Я не собираюсь спать в одной постели с мужиком, — поморщился Джедидайя. — Одно дело делить с кем-то палатку, другое дело — в доме спать. Давай мне на полу — подозреваю, что парень, который был на короткой ноге с Цезарем, ужаснется, если ему такое предложить.

Сам Октавиус в это время с интересом оглядывал полки и расставленные на них фотографии. Спустя несколько минут он обернулся и обратился к Ларри.

— Он спрашивает, где хозяйка дома, — пояснил Джедидайя.

Ларри взглянул на семейное фото с Эрикой и Ником.

— А, жена. Мы в разводе, у нее новая семья. И сын живет с ней, мы с ним видимся по выходным.

Когда Джедидайя перевел ответ Октавиусу, последний посмотрел на Ларри как на умалишенного, с презрением покосился на фотографию и, ткнув в нее пальцем и чуть не сбросив тем самым с полки, что-то недовольно пробурчал.

— Он спрашивает, зачем же ты тогда держишь у себя портрет этой низменной женщины, забравшей твоего наследника.

— Стоп-стоп, — замотал руками Ларри. — Почему низменной? Мы разошлись по доброму. Передай, что в нашем времени развод по обоюдному согласию возможен даже потому, что люди просто больше не хотят быть вместе. 

Джедидайя неопределенно повел плечом.

— Он говорит, что в его времена было так же, и он сам тоже разводился не раз, но твоя бывшая жена посмела отобрать наследника... 

— Так, никто никого не отбирал, это вполне обычные условия развода. И вообще, нынешний мир — страшное место, поверьте, тут даже мужчины могут друг с другом в брак вступать.

И ошалевший Джед, и получивший от него путанные объяснения Октавиус с отвращением взглянули на Ларри, словно это он был виновником морального разложения общества.

— Эй, что вы так смотрите. И вообще, — он перевел взгляд на Октавиуса, — я думал, что в Древнем Риме гомосексуализм, то есть мужчина с мужчиной, было в норме. 

Джедидайя отошел от Октавиуса на шаг, но перевел сказанное. Римлянин в ответ вытянулся в рост и что-то надменно ответил. Джедидайя заметно расслабился.

— Он говорит, что брак между мужчинами подразумевает, что оба супруга свободорожденные, а это в их времени наказуемо. 

— Ну, передай ему, что в наше время все люди свободорожденные, поэтому если у мужчин есть тяга к мужчинам и их не влечет к женщинам, то выбора у них нет, — объяснил Ларри и чуть тише пробормотал: — Господи, зачем я вообще эту тему поднял.

Пока Джедидайя и Октавиус о чем-то разговаривали на латыни, Ларри устроил им постели.

— Так, всё, хватит разговоров — у меня завтра долгий день: искать материалы и детали для прибора.

* * *

На следующее утро, за завтраком, разговор вновь зашел об изобретении Ларри и его путешествиях.

— Для эффекта, как вы уже поняли, надо прыгнуть с большой высоты, чтобы набрать необходимую скорость, — объяснял Ларри своим гостям. — В нашем мире я могу использовать и тарзанку, и автобус, и метро... ну, то есть что-то типа качелей и любой железной повозки... А вот в прошлом, когда самым быстрым способом передвижения были лошади, нужную скорость можно развить с помощью них или при свободном падении, но коня не везде можно найти. Я путешествую по мирам, бывал в Древнем Египте, Средневековой Англии, Римской Империи, и до этого всё было хорошо. 

— А как ты притащил с собой Октавиуса? 

— Да так же, как и тебя. Был зрителем на гладиаторской арене, пока меня не заметили и мне не пришлось убегать. Я до этого успел настроить изобретение, чтобы отправиться гулять по Дикому Западу — так называется время, в котором ты, Джедидайя, живешь. Октавиус бросился меня спасать, и нас вдвоем перекинуло в твое время. 

Услышав свое имя, Октавиус попросил у Джедидайи перевода. Когда тот завершил говорить, Октавиус резко вскочил и навис над Ларри, высказывая свое возмущение на латинском.

— Он говорит: «Вы хотели спрыгнуть, самоубийца! Я хотел вам помочь!» — Джедидайя, развеселившись, начал передразнивать интонации римлянина.

— Помочь упасть? — сдерживая улыбку, отозвался Ларри, на которого повлиял веселый настрой Джедидайи.

— «Да как вы смеете! Я кинулся к вам на спасение!»

— Спокойно-спокойно, это шутка была. 

Октавиус недовольно пробормотал и сел обратно за стол, а Джедидайя послушно перевел, перестав его дразнить:

— Он не собирался оказываться в этом месте, говорит, упал из-за вас.

Ларри взглянул на Октавиуса:

— Вы упали из-за собственного любопытства, когда решили последовать за мной.

— Он думал — вы шпион, и хотел узнать, кто вас послал, — передал Джедидайя и ухмыльнулся такому предположению.

— Ну, вашими подозрениями вы сами сослужили себе дурную службу.

Октавиус закутался в плащ и демонстративно отвернулся. Ларри пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на Джедидайю.

— А ты, Джедидайя, что делал в диких прериях? 

— Можно просто Джед. Я бродил в поисках пресной воды, оставив лагерь... А потом вас встретил, гляжу — тащишь его к обрыву, а он выглядит как щенок, которого решили утопить, но который еще толком не знает, что именно его ждет. 

Ларри покачал головой.

— Что ж вам обоим на месте не сиделось.

* * *

Проведя несколько часов за разъяснением Джедидайе основных житейских мудростей современности — таких как правильное использование холодильника (не забывайте его закрывать, парни) или туалета (чтобы мне не пришлось больше смывать за вами), Ларри Дэйли наконец собрался на поиски материалов и частей для создания изобретения.

— Оставляю Октавиуса на тебя, — произнес он у входных дверей, — смотрите не убейтесь. 

Спохватившись, Ларри подбежал к комоду и достал из нижней выдвижной полки стопку бумаг — инструкции, которые успел напечатать перед сном.

— Вот. Ничего не включайте, пока не прочитаешь. Надеюсь, языковая разница письменной речи не настолько велика. Если видишь незнакомое слово — скорее всего, это название самого приспособления, я к каждому постарался рисунок добавить. 

Ларри еще раз оглядел просторы комнаты, задержавшись взглядом на проеме кухни. 

— Так, — он взял с журнального столика ручку и подписал на инструкции к плите «Не использовать (опасно для жизни)». — Вроде бы всё. На улицу не выходить, я вас сам как-нибудь выведу погулять.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы выкинуть из головы мысли о собаках, он ушел, заперев за собой дверь. 

Оставшись наедине, Джедидайя и Октавиус замолчали, не зная, о чем поговорить. До этого темы им в разговорах подкидывал Ларри. После нескольких минут тишины и разглядывания соседа по комнате Джедидайя не выдержал.

— А в женском платье тебе было лучше, Октопус, — выдал он и прыснул в кулак.

* * *

Вернувшись, Ларри обнаружил в квартире полный разгром. Два пришельца из прошлого находились по разные стороны квартиры: Джедидайя расположился на диване и пытался разобраться с пультом от телевизора, так и не сумев его включить, а Октавиус сидел за столом кухни, пил обычную воду и демонстративно всех игнорировал.

— Так, и кто это за вами убирать будет? 

— Это Октавиус! — тут же откликнулся Джедидайя, не смея поднять взгляд на хозяина квартиры.

Из кухни донеслась латинская речь и вполне очевидное «Джедидайя».

— Ну-ну, давайте друг на друга всё сваливайте, как дети, — произнес Ларри, неся пакеты с купленными запчастями в спальню. — Передай ему, что помогать будете оба. И напомни, что у нас рабов нет, убираются все сами. И мне, и вам, между прочим, здесь еще жить — будем наводить порядок... 

После недолгих уговоров и Джедидайя, и Октавиус всё-таки начали поднимать с пола разбросанные и упавшие предметы.

— К тому же завтра суббота, и придет мой сын, — объяснил за уборкой Ларри. — И вам придется подыграть мне, чтобы он ни о чем не догадался. Вернее, Джед, подыгрывать придется тебе, так как Октавиус и так не сможет проболтаться.

— Октавиус спрашивает, сколько твоему сыну сейчас лет.

— Ему всего десять, но он очень умный, так что вам с Октавиусом нужно будет придумать правдоподобную легенду.

Джедидайя кивнул, передав сказанное Октавиусу.

После нескольких минут уборки Ларри полюбопытствовал:

— Вот вы про меня уже столько знаете... расскажите хоть немного о себе. Кто ждет вас в прошлом — жена, дети?

Джедидайя перевел вопрос Октавиусу, а сам покачал головой:

— Нет никого. Меня никто не ждет, кроме моих людей.

Октавиус, увидев жест Джедидайи, нахмурился и что-то спросил, а по ответу сделался печальным. 

— Он говорит, у него жена и пасынок, но они будут не рады его возвращению, — также грустно ответил Джедидайя.

Некоторое время мужчины простояли в тишине, погруженные в собственные нерадостные мысли. Наконец, Ларри сбросил с себя оцепенение.

— Ну что ж, давайте браться за дело, а после выходных я покажу вам город, — решил он подбодрить гостей.

* * *

— Так вот как теперь выглядит Нью-Йорк, — восхищенно произнес Джедидайя, шагая за Ларри, который показывал им с Октавиусом ближайшие к дому улицы.

Ларри сдержал обещание, и теперь Джедидайя с Октавиусом пораженно разглядывали высотные здания и необыкновенной формы сооружения, время от времени кашляя, когда мимо проезжали особо пахнущие повозки.

— Я Нью-Йорк видел только по карточкам, хоть и родился недалеко, — пояснил Джед, крутя головой в разные стороны. Услышав слова Октавиуса, он рассмеялся: — Октавиус говорит, что этот город хоть и велик в высоту, но не сравнится с величием и красотой Рима.

Ларри оглянулся на спутников и усмехнулся:

— Что ж, я в этом не сомневаюсь, и даже в чем-то согласен с Октавиусом. Порадуй его — скажи, что Рим стоит до сих пор.

После этого прогулка по городу больше напоминала урок географии на свежем — насколько это возможно для мегаполиса — воздухе.

* * *

Следующим вечером по возвращении домой Ларри обнаружил гостей дерущимися за место на диване.

— Эй, полегче, парни, — Ларри разнял их, оттолкнув друг от друга за плечи, — это трехместный диван, всем места хватит.

Джедидайя презрительно фыркнул:

— Римскому консулу, видите ли, не престало восседать на диване, как на стуле. Ему нужно возлежать.

Джедидайя бросил на Октавиуса полный ярости взгляд. Октавиус, не обращая на него внимания, разгладил складки на футболке и поправил на плечах свой красный плащ, как бы показывая, что он тут ни при чем.

— Передай римскому консулу, что он может сколь угодно возлежать на диване ночью, а днем на диване придется восседать, если другие хотят, — ответил Ларри, заходя на кухню и раскладывая продукты в холодильник.

Обнаружив под кофемашиной на кухонном столе разводы от кофе, Ларри устало вздохнул, покачал головой и ушел к себе в комнату.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней Джедидайя научился пользоваться пультом, и Ларри застал их уставившимися, почти не моргая, в экран телевизора. На его приход они никак не отреагировали.

— Вы вообще сегодня ели? — поинтересовался Ларри, уже предвидя ответ.

Джедидайя молча покачал головой, не отрывая взгляд от движущихся картинок. Проходя перед двумя телезрителями, Ларри загородил им весь обзор, заставив синхронно наклониться.

Когда он вернулся через пару минут в комнату, Октавиус уже почти наполовину залез на Джедидайю, который держал от него пульт на вытянутой руке. Ларри закатил глаза. Подойдя к парочке на диване, он выхватил пульт и выключил телефизор.

— Всё, на сегодня хватит. Как дети, ей-богу.

* * *

На самом деле, Ларри не жаловался — жить с Джедидайей и Октавиусом было в определенной степени интересно и непредсказуемо, что не могло омрачить настроение путешественника во времени. Хоть в прошлом, хоть в настоящем — никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя впереди.

Прошли недели, а за ними — месяцы, и каждый вечер Ларри находил невольных гостей за очередным спором. А спорить они могли о чем угодно: о прошлом, о настоящем, о будущем, и, пока Ларри не возвращался домой, казалось, не могли найти общего мнения.

Октавиус уже успел выучить несколько английских фраз, которые помогали ему общаться с Ларри.

Джедидайя постепенно изучал выданные ему инструкции и осваивал пользование новыми технологиями. По всему было видно, что Октавиусу тоже интересно узнавать новое, и Джедидайя терпеливо ему всё переводил, однако за обладание пультом от телевизора они всё равно дрались каждый вечер. 

Ларри боялся показать им свой ноутбук с выходом во всемирную паутину. Еще в первую неделю, когда он поселил у себя гостей из прошлого — с довольно редкими в истории именами, в его голову закрались смутные сомнения... Но погуглить их имена в интернете он решился, только когда лучше узнал детали из их жизни. 

Джедидайя Смит — первопроходец, картограф и охотник, и Октавиан Август — римский... нет, будущий римский император. И если о смерти Октавиана историкам было хоть что-то известно, то исчезновение Джедидайи Смита в ходе поиска питьевой воды могло значить лишь одно.

Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Ларри зажмурился.

С этим уже ничего не поделать.

Прибор был уже в заключительной стадии доработки, и гостей... или, как может оказаться, хотя бы одного гостя следовало подготовить к возвращению.

В зале не оказалось ни Октавиуса, ни Джедидайи, но осталась записка, что они ушли гулять по окрестностям.

* * *

Осматривая витрины магазинов и кафе, одежду современных людей, Джедидайя и Октавиус не могли не смеяться над всеми странностями, попадавшимися им на пути. И Джедидайя мог поклясться, что за двести лет мир изменился больше, чем за те две тысячи, что отделяли его от Октавиуса.

Они каждый раз внимательно следили за светофором, переходя перекрестки, — Ларри Дэйли вбил им это в голову еще на первой прогулке, — но невольно задумавшись о разнице их с Октавиусом эпох, Джедидайя не заметил, что один из автомобилей решил проскочить на красный.

От испуга Джедидайя застыл посреди дороги, пока его не оттолкнул с пути автомобиля Октавиус. Упав на асфальт, оба поморщились от боли и скривились, услышав скрежет тормозов. 

Вокруг засуетились люди, и только спустя минуту, придя в себя, Джедидайя и Октавиус поняли, что лежат посреди дороги почти в обнимку: Октавиус обхватил Джедидайю, пытаясь смягчить его падение.

Октавиус смотрел на него странным взглядом и, кажется, вовсе не дышал.

— Оу, партнер, да у тебя просто комплекс героя, — с улыбкой произнес Джедидайя, разряжая атмосферу.

* * *

— Подожди-подожди, — остановил Джедидайя речь Ларри и встал из-за стола. — Ты хочешь сказать, что изобретение почти готово, и уже чуть ли не завтра можно возвращаться домой?

Дождавшись кивка, Джедидайя принялся расхаживать по кухне взад-вперед, выглядя встревоженным. Октавиус тоже выглядел совсем не радостным. Ларри внимательно перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Однако я хочу тебе еще кое-что показать, Джедидайя. 

Ларри поставил на стол и открыл ноутбук, который до этого держал на коленях. Повернув экраном к Джедидайе, он дал ему время прочесть статью до конца.

— Но это же... это...

— Да, это ты, — подтвердил Ларри и посмотрел Джедидайе прямо в глаза: — И ты не вернулся домой. 

— Октавиус? — с тенью надежды спросил он.

Ларри покачал головой. 

— В Риме его мавзолей.

Джедидайя медленно обогнул стол и опустился с поникшими плечами на стул, невидящим взглядом уставившись в столешницу. Когда Октавиус его о чем-то спросил, Джедидайя поднял голову. 

— Стой, — сказал Ларри, когда Джедидайя открыл рот для ответа. — Ты можешь сказать ему, что остаешься, но не говори, почему. 

Видя в глазах Ларри понимание и грусть, Джедидайя кивнул.

После того, как они с Октавиусом поговорили, Джедидайя повернулся к Ларри и печально произнес:

— Он не знает, как поступить, ведь в прошлом его ждет Рим.

Ларри перевел взгляд на римлянина и также понимающе кивнул.

— Давайте я вас кое с кем познакомлю, и вы тогда уже всё решите.

* * *

Вернулся Ларри довольно скоро.

Рядом с ним стоял, закусив нижнюю губу, смуглый юноша и с любопытством разглядывал Джедидайю и Октавиуса.

— Знакомьтесь, это Акменра. Он живет этажом выше, но раньше стеснялся с вами знакомиться.

— Какое необычное имя, — отозвался Джедидайя, в то время как Октавиус приветственно поклонился.

— Я фараон четвертой династии, правитель страны моих предков, — величественно произнес Акменра, резко превратившись из застенчивого юноши в уверенного мужчину.

— О, Ларри, ты не говорил, что мы у тебя не первые! — несмотря на всё, засмеялся Джедидайя и пересказал всё Октавиусу, который тоже усмехнулся.

— Ха-ха, как смешно, — буркнул Ларри, видя, как помрачнел Акменра. — Не обращай на них внимания, они тут случайные гости, ты же знаешь.

Акменра понимающе кивнул, и на его лице медленно расцвела улыбка.

— Что? — удивился Джедидайя. — Так он тут что, оказался по своей воле?

Ларри пожал плечами.

— Ну, я же говорил, что был в Древнем Египте... бродил по дворцу ночью. Спас его от смерти... — Ларри еще раз пожал плечами, словно не придавая значения словам. — Не знаю, он возвращаться не хочет.

Ларри взъерошил короткие вьющиеся волосы Акменра, улыбка которого стала еще шире. По всему было видно, что этот жест со стороны Ларри для него привычен.

— Спас от смерти? — еще больше удивился Джедидайя. 

В этот раз отвечал сам Акменра:

— Так и есть. Я уже был готов ко сну и засыпал, ничего не ведая. Очнулся от громкого крика и увидел, как надо мной нависает мой брат Камунра с кинжалом в руке. Я не успел вымолвить и слова, как незнакомец — Ларри — отбросил его в сторону и лишил чувств ударом фонаря по голове.

— Фонаря? — переспросил Джежижайя, представив в руках Ларри уличный фонарь, который он зачем-то притащил в Египет.

— Это своеобразный карманный светильник... — пояснил Акменра, сделав неопределенный жест рукой.

— А-а-а.

— Ларри Дэйли, Хранитель Бруклина, спас меня от вечного сна. За главной дверью послышались крики людей брата, и мы побежали. К моему удивлению, Ларри поднимался наверх, к крыше дворца, — в ловушку, где нас бы несомненно окружили люди брата. Но взгляд Ларри в тот момент толкнул меня последовать за ним. А дальше, думаю, вы уже можете представить сами. Ларри протянул мне руку, и я нисколько не сомневался перед прыжком.

— Ну, не сказал бы, что у нас было так же, — тихо пробормотал Джедидайя и стал переводить всё стоявшему возле него Октавиусу.

Покрасневший от сказанного Ларри что-то невнятно произнес и принялся медленно двигаться по периметру комнаты, придирчиво поправляя и так стоявшие на своих местах предметы.

Октавиус в ответ что-то прошептал, и Джедидайя кивнул.

— Мы удивляемся, что Акменра так хорошо говорит на английском, — заметил он.

— Это потому, что я тут живу больше года и успел изучить язык, — пояснил Акменра, ходя за Ларри тенью. — На данный момент я полноценный житель Нью-Йорка, у меня даже есть временное удостоверение личности. Правда, пришлось обращаться в госпиталь с амнезией...

После того как Джедидайя передал слова фараона Октавиусу, тот закрыл глаза и простоял так с минуту. Открыв их, он посмотрел на Джедидайю. Решение принято.

* * *

— Смотри, — Акменра указал на страницу в интернете, — тут теперь есть про теорию подмены мужа, устроенной Ливией — женой Октавиана. — Оторвав взгляд от монитора, он продолжил: — Ларри Дэйли, у тебя широкая душа.

— Да ладно тебе, — как обычно, отмахнулся от комплимента Акменра Ларри, не сбрасывая, впрочем, рук фараона, обвившихся вокруг его предплечья. — Я бы просто не смог вернуть их обратно — не разлучать же.

Улыбка Акменра уверила Ларри, что он снова поступил правильно.


End file.
